


Ease me to sleep

by huxley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_kinkmemes, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Guilt, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxley/pseuds/huxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's a deep sleeper and Harry takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://hp-kinkmemes.livejournal.com/2567.html?thread=152839#t152839) at hp_kinkmemes.

Harry was used to sleepless nights and he generally preferred them over the nights shattered with nightmares, cold sweat and a throbbing forehead.

That was, however, until Draco began to share his bed. Sleeplessness was one thing, but insomnia mixed with arousal for the body asleep next to you was another.

Harry stared at the beam of moonlight across the ceiling and let his breathing fall into time with Draco's, deep and heavy, hoping to lull himself to sleep. Closing his eyes only conjured up memories of sex with Draco earlier that night, which didn’t help his problem in the slightest. Counting sheep (or any other form of farm animal, for that matter) had never worked for Harry. He supposed someone with as much stress in their life as he had experienced was immune to such amateur remedies.

The air that summer night was dense and humid. Draco had insisted on leaving the window open, despite the fact that it almost guaranteed a wasp or two buzzing around their heads in the morning, but there was no breeze to flutter the curtains or to soothe Harry's skin. He had kicked the sheets off his legs and would have removed his boxers, but it would have only made him even more aware of his half-hard cock.

He threw his head restlessly to the side and felt a drop of sweat trickle from the nape of his neck to his shoulder blade. He stared at Draco's profile, the usually harsh lines softened by sleep, and let his gaze glide from the curve of his colourless eyelashes to the flesh of his lower lip, slightly parted and wet.

Harry licked his own lips and reached out a hand. He let it hover over Draco's chest as it rose and fell, before letting his fingertips gently brush his collarbone. His skin was damp and smooth, stretched thinly across the sharp bone.

Harry flicked his gaze between Draco's face, watching for signs of response, and his fingers, as they trailed down Draco's sternum to circle an erect nipple. Even without his glasses Harry could still make out the small indents on either side of it. Teeth marks - _his_ teeth marks - pressed into Draco’s skin as Draco had sobbed and clawed at Harry’s back for more.

Harry let out a shaken breath at the memory and felt his cock swell. He didn't have to glance down to know that his boxers were tented.

Draco's head shifted against the pillow and Harry jerked his hand back, waiting. A small crease appeared between Draco's eyebrows before smoothing out again and Harry wondered what he was dreaming about.

Draco had managed to fall asleep before the intense, gasping heat of the night had set in, and the sheets were still bunched around his waist, clinging to his thighs. One long, arched foot emerged at the edge of the bed and his toes curled against the mattress. Harry wondered if Draco was dreaming about _him_.

Harry tugged at the sheet and it slid from around Draco's hips with a soft _whoosh_. He dropped it onto the floor and propped himself up onto his side, the damp cotton of the sheet stripping away from his back. He stared down at Draco's placid body, his lean muscles and flawless skin, and dropped a hand to between his own legs. He wrapped a fist around his trapped erection and rubbed a thumb across the head, the material sliding with the wetness gathered there.

Draco's hand, all fine bone and polished nails, lay beside his cheek with the fingers curled inwards. Harry bent his head and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. The fingers twitched a little but Draco's face remained unresponsive, his chest unfaltering in its rhythm.

Harry knew Draco was a deep sleeper, had done ever since the squawk of Hedwig delivering the post one morning had failed to awaken him, leaving her furious and flapping outside the window. He was especially impossible to awaken after a night of sex and spent the following morning stretching and murmuring sleepily into his pillow until mid afternoon. Harry rarely had the heart to waken him, even if it meant a wasted cooked breakfast.

But Harry had never _ached_ for him this way before, had never wanted his unconscious body with Harry's own come most likely still deep inside him.

Harry's cock jerked in his fist, now fully hard, and the knot in his gut twisted tighter. He swore under his breath and shifted closer to Draco.

Draco's underwear, the black briefs he was so fond of, the ones that cupped his ass so perfectly and which Harry was almost sorry to remove, were tight and dark against his skin. Harry laid a hand across the bulge and wanted to press his parched mouth against the cotton to coax him to hardness, but he held back. He listened to a dog barking somewhere and silently cursed the damn thing, hoping it wasn't loud enough to penetrate Draco's subconscious.

He rubbed back and forth between Draco's legs and reached into his own boxers and _yes finally_ , wrapped a damp hand around his cock. His hips jerked forwards and bounced the mattress. Harry shot a glance at Draco, but his serene face was tilted away towards the wall, his eyelashes casting long shadows across his cheekbones.

Harry jerked himself harder, faster, and clenched his hand on Draco’s cock. Harry shifted and threw a leg over Draco, settling himself to sit on his knees over Draco’s hips. Harry vaguely wondered what Draco would do, what he would _say_ if he suddenly woke now to Harry's form crouching over him in the darkness. Harry realised he was too far gone to care.

A drop of precome fell from the head of his cock and dripped onto Draco's taught stomach, almost invisible against the white of his skin. Harry pressed his lips together against a moan and felt his balls tighten, his mind starting to fly apart.

Harry wrenched his hand away from his cock and pushed it, trembling, through his hair. No, he didn't want to come like this. Not on Draco's stomach, mindless and unsatisfying. He flexed his fingers and crawled backwards down Draco's torso.

Harry wasn't sure if it was his own desperate imagination, but Draco's hips seemed to tilt up towards him and his cock in his underwear seemed bigger.

Harry leaned down and opened his mouth around the bulge. Draco was hot and the cotton was torture to Harry's dry mouth, but still the desire to suck and bite made his teeth ache.

Harry pressed open mouthed kisses along Draco’s covered cock and his hands found the waistband of Draco's underwear. He slid them down, giving them a sharp tug when they reached the curve of his ass.

Draco's breathing hitched and Harry stared, not daring to blink. He relaxed as Draco's head simply lolled to the side again, his lips smacking slightly in the dry air.

Harry got Draco's underwear down his legs and off, throwing them to land with the sheets on the floor. He closed his eyes in pleasure as his own cock jerked against his stomach and he gave it a smooth pull, gathering the wetness in his palm. Then he let himself look at Draco's nakedness.

It wasn't his imagination - Draco was hardening and his cock was flushed pink at the tip. Harry smirked and smoothed his wet hand along Draco's length, not caring if Draco suddenly woke and kicked him off the bed in shock.

Harry stared, obsessed, his mind hazy as he spread his precome along Draco's hardening flesh, ignoring the throbbing between his own legs in favour of coaxing Draco's cock hard. He _needed_ to see Draco’s unconscious body wanting him, had to see Draco’s flesh beg for his touch even in sleep. Draco grew gradually in his hand and Harry cupped his balls, squeezing gently and not daring to glance at Draco's face again. He was torn between the sharp arousal, one like he'd never experienced before, and the guilt if he let himself think of Draco's blank, docile face.

He tugged Draco’s cock hard and moaned when another drop of precome fell from the end of his own cock to drip down Draco's length.

" _Fuck_ , Draco come on", he murmured. His hips starting to roll, seeking pressure against his twitching cock and Draco's pelvis suddenly jerked against the bed. Harry clenched his teeth.

"Fucking hell", he groaned. He lifted himself off of Draco and grasped him by the knee, tiling his sleep-heavy leg up and to the side. Harry dropped back down to the mattress and gripped Draco by the hollow of his hip bone.

He stifled a moan as he wrapped his hand again around his own cock, the sound shocking and loud in the silence of the room. He jerked himself with a twisting wrist and let the shining head of his cock rub under Draco's balls, his hard flesh parting Draco's ass cheeks. Harry shifted forward a little and lifted Draco's hips off the bed.

He pressed against Draco's lax hole, glistening from Harry's own come and offering no resistance. The effort of holding back, from not forcing himself inside Draco's body made Harry's neck tense, the tendons straining.

Harry threw his head back and slid his hand from the base of his cock to the neck, pulling himself off against the ring of Draco's hole. Harry's eyes shot open at his approaching orgasm and instinctively sought Draco's face in the darkness.

Draco's hand was clenched in his own hair and his eyebrows had knotted together, but his chest still rose and feel in a slow rhythm, deep in sleep.

"Oh God, Draco," Harry gasped. His voice was hoarse and wrecked and the heat in the pit of his stomach surged towards his groin as his fingers flew across the head of his cock, his knuckles brushing against Draco’s thigh. With a hard jerk of his hips he was coming, rocking desperately into Draco's limp body and whimpering, his skin ablaze and his mind falling to pieces. He forced his eyes open and watched his come spurt between his knuckles and over Draco's hole.

Harry heaved a deep breath and rested back on his heels, listening to the thump of his pulse in his ears. He rubbed at his softening flesh mindlessly and stared at Draco's cock, feeling another tug of arousal in the pit of his stomach at the hard curve of it.

Harry bent over Draco’s body and took his cock into his mouth. He moaned at the all too familiar taste of his skin and bobbed his head, his tongue stroking the vein running along the underside. He stared up the long line of Draco's body, the moonlight throwing dips and shadows along his muscles, and watched Draco’s stomach twitch with every clench of Harry's lips around the head of his cock.

Draco's face was flushed against the pillow and Harry watched from beneath his eyelashes as his mouth opened around a silent moan. He slid his palms up over Draco’s hipbones and traced his ribs before smoothing back down again, the slick slide of his skin making Harry shiver. He watched for any flicker of Draco’s eyelashes but saw none, feeling a rush of arousal at the fact that Draco really was going to sleep through his orgasm.

He mouthed at Draco's cock hungrily, wanting to feel Draco come despite the resistance of his confused subconscious. He rubbed his tongue rapidly against the underside of his cock and felt it jolt against his cheek.

Draco gave a sharp gasp and his hips jerked beneath Harry's hands as he came. Harry sucked him through it, swallowing the come he had pulled from his limp body and rubbing soothing circles into his hipbones. The flush of Draco's cheek burned brighter and Harry's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed his softening cock, his stomach clenching in sympathy as it spurted out another thin string of come.

Draco hummed sleepily before his chest resumed its deep breathing, his body sagging again into the bed beneath Harry's hands. Harry sat up and wiped a hand across his mouth, watching the flush of Draco's cheek fade slowly into his pale skin. Apart from the wetness Harry's mouth had left on his cock, he looked completely untouched, as though he had slept undisturbed. Draco’s hand had resumed its place next to his face, curled and lifeless.

Harry eased himself off and lay back down beside Draco. His overheated side on the bed had cooled slightly and he snuggled into his pillow, the taste of Draco's come still sharp on his tongue. For the first time that night, Harry felt the ache of tiredness in his limbs and he let his eyelids drop closed. The flush of Draco's unconscious face as he came, blind and unknowing, eased Harry into sleep.


End file.
